Fall In Love
by Dolphin1099
Summary: Sakura Haruno, pembantu cantik yang jatuh cinta pada tuannya sendiri Uchiha Sasuke/Cinta bisa datang darimana saja tanpa mengenal kasta/"I love you, Tuan tampan"/DLDR/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Fall in Love**

 **Story©Dolphin1099**

 **Desclaimer:**

 **NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gaje, cerita ngk nyambung, romance, masih newbe, typo, kecepatan, cerita monoton(?), dan etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 1 :** **memorable meeting**

Perjalanan panjang dan teriknya sinar matahar tak membuat Haruno sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah menyusuri trotoar pinggir jalan guna mencari alamat yang tak kunjung di temukan. Gadis berambut pink pendek itu Mengusap peluh yang membajiri dahi lebarnya. Merasa dirinya letih, sakura berniat mencari tempat untuk sekedar melepas penat dan dahaga. Tidak sengaja, manik gioknya menemukan kedai yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut celana jeans hitam dan flat shoes melangkah menuju kedai tersebut, ditangan kirinya terdapat sebah koper kecil berwarna hijau.

Pintu terbuka, menampakan helaian merah muda yang berjalan menuju counter tempat memesan makanan dan minum, cacing diperutnya sudah berdemo minta di isi. Dpilihnya seporsi kue mochi dan segelas ocha dingin. Ya, setidaknya bisa mengganjal perutnya yang lapar.

Menunngu pesanannya siap, jemari lentiknya membuka lipatan kertas yang telah kusut dan tak layak disebut dengan kertas. Membacanya sebentar dan mendesah frustrasi, sakura berfikir bagaimana caranya menemukan alamat yang entah dimana tempatnya, sakurapun tak tahu sama sekali. Ia hanya diberi selembar kertas dan kota dimana ia bisa menemukan alamat itu oleh bibinya. Kalo tahu begini, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan bibinya untuk menggantikannya bekerja menjadi pembantu di sebuah perumahan elit dikonoha. Konoha adalah salah satu kota metropolitan yang terkenal dengan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Berbeda sekali dengan kampung halamanya yang masih sangat tradisional dan sangat-sangat kolot.

15 menit kemudian, makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya datang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melahap makanan didepannya, walaupun hanya kue mochi tapi sakura sangat daam waktu 5 menit ia menghabiskan makanannya. Diteguknya ocha dingin itu sampai habis. Mengelap bibir dengan tissue. Sakura langsung menuju kasir pembayaran.

"Berapa semuanya, obasan?" Sakura bertanya ramah kepada obasan penjanga kasir dengan senyum lima jari.

"Murah kok, nona. Hanya 1000 yen saja." Jawab obasan kasir itu.

Senyum 5 jari sakura luntur sekita. Ia melonggo tak percaya, segera ia meraih tas yang digendongnya. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik isi dalam tas. Tak lama ia menemukan beberapa lembar uang, dengan terpaksa sakura menaruh uang tersebut diatas meja kasir. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga, tak menyangka kue mochi yang bisa ia dapat secara cuma-cuma didesa. Disini dihargai dengan harga melenjit, betul apa kata pepatah kejamnya ibu tiri tak sekejam ibukota metropolitan. Sekarang sakura mersakanya kejamnya. Sakura sempat berpikir lebih baik ia membuka kedai dari pada jadi pembantu untungnya bisa lumayan.

...

Malam seakin larut dan disinilah sakura. Didepan rumah yang sangat luas, seluas samudra dan semegah rumah kuno jepang jaman dulu. Gadis merah muda itu mengangga tak percaya didepannya ini rumah kaisar jepang atau rumah tuannya. Dibukanya kertas lusuh penuh dengan debu dan kotoran itu. Manik hijau klorofinya melirik bolak-balik dan mencocoknya. Kepala merah mudahnya megangguk-angguk.

Setelah dirasa cocok, sakura pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dengan segenap jiwa raga dan menggumpalkan seluruh keberaniannya, akhirnya jari letiknya memencet tombol disamping pintu coklat didepanny.

 **TING TONG, TING TONG..**

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu terbuka menampakan helaian raven dan tubuh setengah toples yang membuat Sakura mengganga tak elitnya dengan wajah merah merona bak udang rebus saus tomat. Pria tampan didepanya sepeti jelmaan dewa yunani, kulitnya putih seputih cat dinding, alisnya tebal terangakat sebelah, mata setajam elang, hidungnya mancung tapi tak semancung pinokio, bibirnya tipis setipis kertas, helaian rambut ravenya yang lembut selembut sutra, wajah datarnya sedatar televisi jaman sekarang dan .oh lihatlah perut absnya mebuat kaum hawa yang melihatnya mimisan, pingsan dan paling parah kejang-kejang. Tak terkecuali gadis gulali yang masih setia dengan posisi mengganga tak elitnya, manik gioknya melotot sempurna dan oh. Tidak. Sakura kau mimisan, astaga tissue-tissue sakura butuh tissue sekarang juga. Ya, ampun sakura. Kau mempermalukan dirimu senduri.

"Sudah puas melihatku dengan tatapan mesummu, nona?"

Suara bass itu mengalun memasuki rongga telingga,merambat kegendang telingga dan digetarkan oleh ketiga tulang dan teruskan oleh saraf auditori dan menuju ke otak sakura yang masih korslet akibat melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Setelah ditangkap oleh otaknya, sakura terkejut mendengar suara bass dan datar itu sampai gadis gulai tak kuasa mwndengarnya. Pandangan sakura mengabur dan tubuhnya oleng seketika. Tak lama suara gedebuk terdengar dan dapat sakura rasakan dirinya jatuh menyentu lanta dan seorang malikat mendekat kearahnya dengan pandangan tajam, lama-kelamaan kesadaran sakura hilang sepenuhnya. Sakura pingsan tak elitnya setelah melihat malaikat bak dewa yunani di depanya.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

...

Hay saya author baru, salam kenal semua. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun ya.

 **Mind to RnR. Oke**

 **Tomoni, luwu timur, sulawesi selatan.**

 **Kecup jauh, Dolphin1099**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall in Love**

 **Story©Dolphin1099**

 **Desclaimer:**

 **NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Gaje, cerita ngk nyambung, romance, masih newbe, typo, kecepatan, cerita monoton(?), dan etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 2 : OMG!**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang tertutup ketika ada seberkas cahaya yang masuk menerpa wajahnya, melalui celah-celah ventilasi. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan manik hijau klorofilnya, rambut merah mudanya berantakan.

Sakura mengedarkan pandanganya ke segala penjuru ruangan tempatnya berada. Dahi lebarnya mengekerut, sepertinya ia tak mengenli kamar ini, kamar ini terlalu asing baginya. Sakura melirik jam yang terdapat disamping tempat tidur, jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 09.00. Astaga sudah siang rupanya, sakura kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam sehingga ia bisa sampai kekamar yang cukup asing ini.

Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa yang terjadi tadi malam terulang didlam otaknya, mulai dari ia mencari alamat sampai disebuah rumah yang ternyata disana terdapat pria tampan jelmaan dewa yunani. Mengingat itu, wajah sakura memerah sempurna bak kepiting rebus saus tiram. Setelah hampir 10 menit berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. akhirnya, sakura memutuskan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan gosok gigi.

...

Seorang pria tampan, kira-kira berusia 25 tahun tengah duduk disebuah kirsi meja makan. Manik obisidannya meneliti sebuah kertas di tangan kanannya, sesekali alis tebalnya mengernyit melihat kertas itu. Dimeja makan itu hanya terdapat secangkir kopi yang menemani paginya

Sasuke-nama pria itu- meletakan kertas yang sedari tadi digengamnya diatas meja. Jari-jari kekarnya memijat batang hidung mancungnya. Menghela nafas, ia megambil cangkir yang berisi kopi, dan meminumnya sedikit. Disaat yang sama ponsel pintarnya berbunyi cukup keras. Menganggu dirinya yang asyik menikmati kopi pahitnya.

Diraihnya ponsel berwarna hitam itu, mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda ia sedang heran, karna Di layar ponselnya tertera nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Jari jempolnya menekan ikon hijau yang terdapat dilayar ponsel touchscreennya.

"Hallo?"

"Selamat pagi, tuan sasuke. Ini saya kurenai!" Jawab suara diseberang sana.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar, tapi dalam hatinya penasran. Karena, setahunya pembantunya ini sedang cuti kerja.

"Maaf, menganggu pagi anda tuan. Saya hanya ingin menanyakan, apakah keponakan saya sudah sampai dirumah tuan?".

"Keponakan?"

"Ya. Tuan. Keponakan saya akan mengantikan saya, selama saya cuti mengurus suami saya yang sedang sakit. Nama keponakan saya, sakura haruno. Dia memiliki rambut merah muda sebahu."

Gadis? Merah muda? Sepertinya ia mengenali ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh pembantunya itu. Ah, sasuke ingat gadis tadi malam juga mempunyai ranbut berwarna merah muda Jangan-jangan, gadis semalam itu orang yang mengantikan pembantunya bekerja sementara.

"Ah, gadis merah muda. Ya, keponakan bibi sudah ada disini tadi malam."

"Syukurlah, saya kira anak itu akan tersesat. Oh iya, tuan sasuke bolehkan saya berbicara padanya sebentar? Karena ada beberapa hal yang saya sampaikan kepada sakura?!" Pinta bibi sakura di seberang sana.

Melirik sebentar pintu kamar yang ditempati sakura yang masih tertutup. "Hn. Sepertinya dia belum bangun."

"Astaga, anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Tuan sasuke, maafkan keponakan saya. Kadang-kadang sakura memang seperti itu. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, Tuan." Suara kurenai terdengar menyesal. Ia sungguh sangat malu. Kepada tuannya itu.

"Hn. Tak apa." Balas sasuke datar. Sedatar wajahnya saat ini.

"Terima kasih, Tuan sasuke. Anda memang baik. Kalo begitu saya tutup teleponnya. Kalau sakura berbuat apa-apa. Tolong hubungi saya tuan, terima kasih. Selamat pagi sasuke-sama."

"Ya. "

 **Kriet.**

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sakura dengan helaian merah muda yang mencuat kemana-mana. Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedapur untuk mencari air minum. Kebiasan sakura, setelah bangun tidur ia akan mencari air mineral untuknya minum. Tiba-tiba sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap dapur itu dengan tatapan binggung.

Melihat sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, membuat sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Manik obisidannya menatap sakura dengan teliti. Sampai gendang telinganya menangkap gerutuan sakura yang membuatnya tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Astaga, masa dirumah sebesar ini. Tak ada satupun dispenser air. Bagaimana caranya tuan tampan itu minum?!" Gerutu sakura yang didengar sasuke tadi.

Sakura menggaruk lehernya, diedarkan manik hijaunya keseluruh ruangan tersebut. Mencari dispenser air atau tempat penyimpanan air, tapi nihil tak ada satupun benda didapur ini yang mirip dispenser atau teko air, kulkas pun sepertinya tak ada.

"Sedang mencari apa nona?" Suara bass nan berat itu mengagetkan sakura. Spontan sakura menengok darimana sumber suara yang bikin jantungnya dag dig dug. Setelah melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, sakura membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Ternyata tuan tampan yang ia temui tadi malam bukan mimpi atau fatamorgana. Sosok dewa yunani ini nyata. Nyata. Nyata. Nyata.

"Anu.. itu.. emm,.." gugup. Sakura sedang gugup. Sangat gugup, wajahnya telah memerah sempurna seperti kepoting rebus. Pokoknya dalam hatinya asdjflk dahh. Manik hijaunya trus menatap sasuke sampai bola matanya ingin keluar.

Melihat sakura mengangga tak elitnya. Tiba-tiba pikiran jahil terlintas dipikirannya. Dengan gerakan santai. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri sakura yang masih setia dengan pose tak elitnya.

Sakura sadar akan keterkejutaannya saat sasuke mendekat kearahnya. Reflek, sakura melangkah mundur. Sasuke mebuka mulutnya. "Hn. Aku tanya sedang mencari apa, sakura?". Sakura kembali terkejut.

Asdjflk, dia tahu namamu sakura. Dia tahu namamu. Dia tahu namamu. Inner sakura bersalto ria. Dia tak tahu, bagaimana ia bisa tahan dengan godaan yang maha dasyat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **...**

 **A/N:** gooommmeeeen, maaf ceritanya aneh. Arigatou, semua yang dah baca ini. Seperi biasa kritik dan saran yang membangun ya. Soal masih newbie. Hahahah

 **Mind to RnR**

 **Tomoni, luwu timur, sulawesi selatan**

 **Kecup Jauh, Dolphin1099**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sadar akan keterkejutannya saat Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. Refleks, Sakura melangkah mundur. Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Hn. Aku tanya sedang mencari apa, sakura?". Sakura kembali terkejut.

Asdjflk, dia tahu namamu sakura. Dia tahu namamu. Dia tahu namamu. Inner sakura bersalto ria. Dia tak tahu, bagaimana ia bisa tahan dengan godaan yang maha dahsyat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Fall in Love**

 **Story©Dolphin1099**

 **Desclaimer:**

 **NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3: Tak Terduga**

Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa saat Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya. Apalagi saat Sasuke sudah mengetahui namanya, pikirannya semakin kalut kalau Sasuke akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya. Ayo, Sakura kau harus berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa melarikan diri dari tuan tampan-mu yang tengah menatapmu dengan tajam nan mempesona itu, rasa haus yang tadi ia rasakan kini sudah hilang sepenuhnya akibat tatapan tajam dari Tuan tampan-nya itu. Aha, tiba-tiba bohlam dikepala Sakura menyala tersemnyum dalam hati, sebuah ide laknat terlintas dikepalanya.

Sakura bersiap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang dengan memasang kuda-kuda, tangannya diletakkan di depan dadanya mengepalkan tangannya dan, "Hiyaaaaaaa, rasakan ini" sakura berlari ke depan dan mengayunkan kakinya ke depan matanya fokus ke titik lemah lawannya, dan

 **BUGH**

"Ahhkkkk" kena sasaran, dia berhasil menendang selangkangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu sekarang tengah berjongkok sambil memeganggi selangkangannya. Sakura meringis melihatnya ' _pasti sakit dan apakah aku terlalu keras menendangnya?'_ batinnya risau, kasihan juga kan melihat tuan tampannya ini. Sakura pun ikut bejongkok menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

"sakit sekali ya, tuan?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Tuan tampannya itu. Wajah tuan tampannya itu sudah memerah menahan kesakitan, Sakura meringis.

"sial. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" tanya Sasuke, mata tajamnya memicing melihat Sakura yang berada di sampingnya itu, rasanya sakit sekali benda kebanggaannya di tendang sekuat itu, _apakah gadis ini monster? Sial tendangannya kuat sekali_ Sasuke membatin.

Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu langsung ciut seketika, nyalinya tadi tiba-tiba menghilang bagai ditelan bumi, "ku..ku..ku kira, tuan akan berbuat macam-macam "

Sasuke menggeram dalam hatinnya, niatnya tadi ingin menjahili Sakura kenapa tiba-tiba ia yang kena batunya. Lihat saja nanti akan ia buat Sakura membalasnya, "Sekarang. Bantu aku berdiri, cepat!" perintahnya.

" .baik" cicitnya, buru-buru Sakura melatakan tangan Sasuke di bahunya dan memapahnya menuju kamar tuan tampannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

"Astaga. Astaga. Astaga, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku minta maaf saja kepada tuan tampan itu?" gumam Sakura, ia terus bolak-balik ke sana kemari. Takut, jangan-jangan ia akan dipecat, diusir keluar dari rumah ini atau yang paling parah ia akan dibunuh lalu mayatnya dilempar ke sungai lalu mayatnya tidak ditemukan oleh orang tuanya. Kasihan juga nanti orang tua-nya tak sempat melihat dirinya yang terakhir kali. Oh, Sakura stop berfikir yang tidak-tidak ini bukan cerita _thriller_ tapi cerita Romantis-mu.

 **Plak**

Sakura menampar pipi-nya keras-keras _astaga_ , _apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan dia mungkin tak seperti yang kau pikirkan,_ "oke, Sakura ayo minta maaf kepada Si tuan tampan itu. Sebelum ia melemparmu keluar atau menguliti dirimu, yoshh semangat Sakura".

Sakura pun keluar kamar-nya menuju kamar si tuan tampannya itu. Mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam setelah mendengar suara tuannya menyuruhnya untuk masuk, dengan langkah hati-hati ia berjalan menuju ranjang. Sakura melihat tuan tampannya itu sedang meringkuk dan suara geramanny yang membuat Sakura merinding seketika.

"A, aanoo, apakah Tuan baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar karena sangking takutnya ia pada sosok didepannya ini.

".." tak mendapat jawaban dari tuan tampannya membuatnya merasa bersalah seketika. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi ia akan memint maaf pada tuan tampanny itu daripada nanti ia malah ditendang keluar rumah gara-gara perbuatan tak senonohnya tadi pagi.

"Mmm., Tuan maafkan saya. Saya tak sengaja melakukan itu, Sungguh aku tak bermaksud menendang emm., itu, ya itu". Sakura menghela napas gugup, kemudian melanjutkan., "Saya mohon, saya akan bertanggung jawab dan saya berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar tuan memaafkan saya. Dan sekali lagi saya mohon jangan usir saya dari sini". Sakura menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan kembali menahan napas saat melihat tuan tampannya menatapnya dengan sudut bibir ditarik ke atas, Meyeringai.

" _melakukan apapun,_ hn?". Masih dengan seringai seksinya, Sasuke berucap dengan nada mengoda.

Wajah Sakura memanas seketika mendengar nada mengoda dari tuan tampannya itu., "mmm, y.,ya"

Bibir tipis itu tak kuasa menahan senyumanya melihat wajah gadis merah muda didepannya. Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menyandar. "kalau begitu, kemarilah".

Seketika Sakura mendongkak. "Hah?"

"kemarilah" ulang Sasuke, tangannya terangkat melambai pada Sakura yang masih belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan langkah ragu Sakura menghampiri tuan tampannya itu., "Duduk!" nada perintah terdengar di telinga Sakura begitu ia sampai didepan Sasuke, melihat gadis didepannya tak bergeming membuatnya berdecak sebal ditariknya tangan Sakura untuk duduk di depannya.

Sakura kaget saat tanganya ditarik oleh tuannya, ia memilih memejamkan matanya takut akan terjadi apa-apa padanya. Dalam hati ia merapalkan doa sebanyak-banyaknya agar selamat dari tuan tampannya itu.

Melihat Sakura yang memejamkan mata membuatnya mendengus, tangan kanannya naik ke atas menuju kepalanya atau lebih tepatnya dahi lebar eksotisnya. Dan mulai menyentil jidat lebar Sakura.

 **CTAK**

"aww.," ringgis Sakura, tangannya mengusap-usap jidatnya yang terkena sentilan yang cukup membuat jidat eksotisnya memerah. Hatinya meyumpah serapah sosok tuan tampannya itu.

"apa yang kau pikirkan dengan menutup matamu, hn? Berpikir aneh?"

Jleb., tepat sasaran, Sakura memalingkan wajah kesamping wajahnya kembali memerah karena malu. " t, t, ttidakk. Aku tak memikarkan apapun".

Sasuke mendegus, "hn".

"s, s, ssumpah, aku tak memikirkan apapun. M, mmmaafkan saya, tuan" ucap Sakura panik, malu dan gugup disaat bersamaan.

Sasuke meyeringai, menarik juga mengoda gadis didepannya ini., " hn, baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu".

Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut, seulas senyum lebar terpatri di wajah ayunya itu sampai tak sadar ia memeluk tuan tampannya itu dengan erat.

"Se..se..sesak". Sakura tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengigit bibirnya saat melihat tuan tampannya terbatuk-batuk dan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"ma..ma..maafkan saya lagi, tu..tuan".

Sasuke berdehem, "hn, lebih baik kau keluar".

Sakura mematung, _bukannya ia tadi sudah dimaafkan? apa gara-gara aku peluk tadi, lalu ia marah dan mengusirnya keluar?.,_ "ke..keluar? Ma..maksudnya saya diusir? Begitu?".

"bukan, maksudnya keluar dari kamar dan buatkan saya sarapan, bukan mengusirmu. Mengerti?" Sasuke menghela napas, baru kali ini ia berbicara panjang lebar untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak berguna karena gadis merah muda itu. Selebihnya ia hanya akan berbicara sedikit pada semua orang, kecuali itu sesuatu yang berguna.

Mulut Sakura membentuk huruf O, lalu berganti dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, seperti iklan pasta gigi p*psod*nt. Ia lantas berdiri dan besikap hormat kepada tuan tampannya itu., "Baik, tuan tamp-maksudnya, Uchiha-sama". Dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senyum tipis diwajah tampannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Sakura menutup pintu kamar tuan tampanya, wajahnya memerah sempurna karena tak sengaja memanggil tuannya dengan embel-embel tampan. Tangannya merambat ke depan dadanya, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan efek terlalu lama melihat wajah tampan tuannya itu.

"lebih baik segera buat sarapan untuk si tuan tampan, dan dengan cinta pastinya. Hehe". Gumam Sakura segera ia pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan spesial penuh cinta untuk si tuan tampannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **乁** **( ˙ ω˙** **乁** **)** **乁** **( ˙ ω˙** **乁** **)** **乁** **( ˙ ω˙** **乁** **)** **乁** **( ˙ ω˙** **乁** **)** **乁** **( ˙ ω˙** **乁** **)** **乁** **( ˙ ω˙** **乁** **)** **乁** **( ˙ ω˙** **乁** **)** **乁** **( ˙ ω˙** **乁** **)**

 **A/n:**

 **Maaf telat update T_T/emang ada yang nunggu/soalnya dol siiiiibbbbbuuukkkkk buaaaaannngeeettt, banyak acara padet bangettt jadwalnya sampai lelah raga dan jiwa ini/diguyuraircucianpiring.**

 **Gimana untuk chapter ini? Menarik? Ngebosenin? Aneh? Tidak nyambung? DLL?. Maafin si Dol ya.**

 **Jangan lupa nihh, vote dan comment, guys.**

 **Salam tjintah, Dolphin si lumba-lumba petualang(?).** 💚💚💚💚💚💚💚


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura tak tahu, ada banyak kejutan lain setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fall in Love© Dolphin

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini begitu tentram, burung-burung berkicaun menemani Sakura yang tengah memasak untuk si tuan tampan. Hari ini Sakura berencana membuat sup miso dan telur dadar, ah tak lupa jus tomat yang tuannya pesan kemarin malam. Bicara soal kamarin malam, wajah Sakura terasa panas ketika memikirnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Tuan tampannya itu memang benar-benar tampan, Sakura sampai merona memikirnya. Apalagi tubuh hot tuannya, aduhh nikmat kamisama mana yang engkau dustai.

Setelah masakannya telah jadi, ia kemudian menatanya diatas meja makan. Sakura memandangi mena makan dengan mata berbinar, sumpah! Ia benar-benar takjub akan masakan yang ia buat sekarang.

"Makanan sudah siap, waktunya memanggil si tuan tampan."

Bahkan senyum sejuta wattnya pun tak pernah luntur ketika ia menuju kamar si tuan tampan. Tangan kanannya pun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sampai sebuah suara sexy menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam.

Sakura dengan wajah merona membuka pintu kamar, tiba-tiba wajahnya tambah merona ketika melihat si tuan tampan tengah mengancingkan kemejabya. Telrlihat jelas dimata Sakura bagaimana dada keras tuannya.

Sasuke menyadari kehadiran sakura pun mendongkak menatap Sakura yang berdiam diri dengan wajah yang sudah merah merona. Mendengus, kemudian ia berbalik ketika menyadari Sakura tengah menatap ke arah dadanya.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Sakura pun gelagapan. Tangannya pun reflek menyelipkan helai rambutnya di belakang telinga tanda ia sedang salah tingkah.

"Aaano, maafkan saya tuan. Saya tak bermaksud untuk menatap dada sexy anda, tuan. Ehh.." Sakura refleks menutup mulut cerewetnya ini, menundukan kepala wajahnya kembali menjadi merah merona seperti tomat kesukaan tuannya ini. Dalam hati ia memyumpahi mulut cerewetnya yang tak bisa dikontrol.

Sasuke pun menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alisnya, bibirnya mengeringai mendengar ucapan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat berani ini. Ia memerhatikan telinga Sakura yang merah merona, melipat tangannya diatas dada dan kembali memerhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Hn."

Mendengar gumaman sexy tuanya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat manik kelam tuannya. Melihat tuannya menatapnya dengan tatapan mengitimidasi membuat Sakura kembali menundukan pandangannya ke bawah.

Dengan suara gemetar Sakura berkata, "tu-tuan, sarapan su-sudah jadi. Jadi silakan tuan ke bawah untuk makan, permisi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura langsung berlari menuju dapur guna menetralisir detak jantungnya yang mengila, ia tak bisa lama-lama berdua dengan si tuan tampannya itu bisa-bisa ia mengalami serangan jantung mendadak atau bisa-bisa ia pingsan didalam sana.

Tak lama Sasuke pun turun dengan tampilan yang luar biasa memukau dimata Sakura, setelan jas hitam mahal yang membuat para wanita disana menangis melihat mahluk tuhan paling tampan ini. Sakura tak akan menyia-nyiakan momen seperti ini, Sakura bahkan merasa bersyukur ia menjadi pembantu si tuan tampan ini. Walaupun wajah tuannya datar sedatar tembok rumahnya tapi ketampannya tak terkalahkan.

Melihat tuannya duduk dimeja makan, iapun sigap menyiapkan makanan sang tuan tampannya ini. 'Uhh, begini ka rasanya menyiapkan makanan untuk suami tampan' inner Sakura memikirkan sesuatu yang tak berguna.

"Selamat menikmati makanannya, tuan." Sakura lalu bergeser ke belakang agar tak menganggu tuan tampannya mencicipi makanan yang ia buat dengan sepenuh hati itu. Tapi, belum sebelum sempat berbalik suara sexy tuannya mengangetkannya hingga ia refleks berhenti.

"Mau kemana?" Singkat dan datar, ciri khas si tampan.

"Ano, saya ingin ke belakang tuan." Jawab Sakura, tangan refleks menyelipkan rambutnya ke telinga.

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Emm, ano. Belum tuan"

"Makanlah"

"Ta-tapi, tuan saya ma-" belum sempat Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ia menutup bibirnya ketika melihat tatapan datar dari si tuan tampannya itu. Walaupun baru kemarin bertemu tapi Sakura sudah tau kalo tatapan itu menandakan bahwa ia tak ingin dibantah sama sekali.

"Baiklah, tuan." Sakura menjawab antara Takut dan senang. Takut melihat tatapan Si tuan tampan dan senang ketika makan bersama tuannya, Sakura yakin pasti para wanita diluar sana iri sekali padanya yang bisa makan berdua dengan Sasuke yang tampan tak terkalahkan.

"Mulai sekarang, setiap makan malam atau pagi. Kau juga akan ikut makan. Tak ada bantahan, mengerti." Sasuke menatap datar Sakura yang tengah berhenti menyendokan nasi ke mulutnya.

Setelah mencerna kata-kata sang majikan tampan Sakura pun menjawab dengan sedikit tak percaya, "baiklah tuan".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu terlihat Sakura yang sedang mengepel lantai dengan sangat serius, tapi bila kita cermati ekspresi Sakura saat ini menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat merona, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Makan, berdua, setiap hari, bersama tuan tampan?. Kyaaaaaaa! Mimpi apa aku semalam kamisama." Mendengar jeritan Sakura kita sudah tau bahwa yang ia pikirkan sedari tari adalah tuan tampannya.

Setelah membersihkan rumah dengan hati yang bahagia. Sakura pun langsung membuat makan malam, ia tadi mendapat pesan bahwa tuan tampannya akan pulang jam 05.00 nanti. Dan ketika makanan sudah selesai Sakura buat, ia pun langsung bergegas untuk mandi masih ada setengah jam lagi tuan tampannya akan datang.

Sakura melepas baju dan celananya di kamarnya sendiri, lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan membawa pakaian ganti. Sakura tersenyum melihat kamar mandinya yang begitu mewah berbeda dengan kamar mandinya dikampung, yang hanya terdapat bak mandi dan shower tanpa ada bath up di dalamnya. Dari dulu ia ingin sekali mencoba mandi di dalam bath up, melihat belum ada tanda-tanda Si tampan datang ia mandi menggunakan bath up.

Disaat yang sama mobil Sasuke memasuki garasi mobil rumah rupanya si tampan ini pulang lebih awal dari waktu yang sseharusnya. Memarkirkan mobilnya dalam garasi, ia pun langsung menuju pintu utama dan membukannya.

"Tadaima.." ucapa Sasuke ketika ia memasuki rumah, sudah menjadi kebiasaan dikeluarga besar Uchiha untuk memberikan salam ketika masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah rumah tersebut sedang kosong atau ada orang.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika tak mendapati suara cempreng sakura. Ia menuju kulkas dan mengambil botol air minum lalu meneguknya hingga tandas. Alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika melihat makanan tertata rapi dimeja makan. Sasuke membatin dimana sebenarnya pembantu gulalinya ini.

Sasuke pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk mandi, rasanya begitu gerah ketika pulang dari kerja tak mandi. Sampai dikanae ia melepas semua pakaiannya dan menaruhnya ke dalam bak cucian yang memang sudah ada disiapkan untuk menampung baju kotor. Ada dua kamar mandi di rumahnya ini, yang pertama ia didalam kamarnya dan yabg kedua di dekat kamar belakang atau lebih tepatnya di samping kamar Sakura. Dan yang Sasuke tempati saat ini adalah kamar mandi didalam kamarnya.

Kemudian ia menyalahkan shower agar air keluar membasahi tubuhnya. Tapi setelah menunggu beberapa detik tak ada air mengalir dari showernya. Tanganya pun menekan-nekan tombol showernya tapi tak ada air mengalir, mengambil handuk ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengambil smartphonenya ia menghubungi sekertarisnya untuk mencarikan tukang air agar memperbaiki saluran air agar bisa dipakai kembali.

Setelah menelepon, ia mengusap rambutnya. Rasanya badanya berkeringat dan gatal, ia ingin segera mandi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar menuju kamar mandi bawah. Ia hanya menggunakan handuk keluar mengingat Sakura tak ada disini, mungkin ia sedang ke supermarket membeli sesuatu.

Sementara Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi bawah, Sakura pun keluar dari bath up ia sudah terlalu lama di dalam bath up. Setelah ia keluar, ia lalu membersihkan sisa air dalam bath up. Setelah air tak tersisa di bath up, ia kemudian membuka tirai dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu ketika baru dua langkah berjalan. Sakura tiba-tiba membeku menemukan Sasuke berdiri di depannya tengah memegang gagang pintu dan tubuh Sasuke yang berbalut handuk. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang onyx Sasuke yang memandangi tubuh polosnya tampa sehelai kain dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Refleks Sakura berjongkok dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hari yang luar biasakan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

:'))

Salam tjintah, Dolphin si lumba-lumba petualang(?).


End file.
